geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Crying Souls
Not to be confused with the Hard rated level Crying Souls by Fillefjonk. Crying Souls '''is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Knobbelboy and verified by Geomania.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PIYAjunOds It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles. It is considered as a Hard to a Very Hard Demon. The level is famous for being the first Nine Circles level with moving objects/obstacles in the wave segment. This is one of the first remakes created during Update 2.0. However, unlike the other original remakes, this one features a pure 2.0 background and ground design. History Knobbelboy began working on Crying Souls right at the beginning of Update 2.0, primarily using moving triggers to make it a unique Nine Circles level. However, the level was quite difficult, and it needed a verifier. Knobbelboy finished creating Crying Souls soon, and asked Geomania, one of his closest friends in-game, to verify this new difficult Nine Circles level. As one of Knobbleboy's closest friends, he accepted. He practiced for a few weeks, and eventually after 2,200 attempts, he verified this new unique Nine Circles level. Crying Souls was rated after a few moments of its verification, and it quickly gained attention by many players as the first moving Nine Circles level, which helped Knobbelboy ascend to his popularity he has now. Gameplay * '''0-6%: The level starts off with a cube section, where the first part's design is similar to that of a retro-themed design. it consists of fairly simple timings. The part then transitions into a ship sequence, same as most Nine Circles levels. * 6-10%: Next, the player enters a ship sequence, just like the normal Nine Circles ship sequence, but instead of using "Tokyo" blocks or slopes, it utilizes a 1.6 block slope along with the same sawblade. * 10-15%: Afterwards, the player enters a ball segment, similar to the sequence of modes in most Nine Circles levels. However, it is a bit harder than the section in the original Nine Circles and requires some timing. Then, the player enters a half-speed cube section that contains a cluster of blue jump orbs and numerous jump pads, there are spikes above the blue jump orbs, so the player must spam in this part to avoid crashing into the spikes above the blue orbs. After that, the word "Die!" will suddenly appear, as the player transitions into the wave section. * 15-24%: TThe original epileptic "circles" wave mode comes around, where the player requires timing and mashing to get past the slopes. The mini-wave segment before the dual has a suddenly appearing and moving monsters, which requires careful timing by the player. * 24-26%: The player continues on as a mini-wave, where slopes suddenly appear without any warnings or signs. For that reason, this section requires precision and memory. * 26-31%: The dual will end as well as the size will return to normal. However, there are two moving "circles" slopes, which requires memory. Then the player will be transported above two-colored saw blades and the player will transition into a ball section. * 31-35%: Moving blocks are featured into the ball section, where walls of blocks will move and becomes a path throughout to the next wave section. * 35-41%: Just as mentioned earlier in the half-speed cube section, the color scheme will become red but won't last too shorter and the words: "Just DIE!" will appear, then the wave segment comes around as well as the epileptic wave too. The second wave mode is harder due to the moving "circles" slopes that require much more timing and memory. * 41-47%: The color scheme will become green again and the mini dual wave mode will also return and after that, the game mode will become a ship in a red and black color scheme. * 47-51%: The following ship sequence is more difficult than the first one due to the presence of mini portals and yellow jump rings that required to be clicked or else the player will crash. * 52-56%: The game mode will return into the epileptic "circles" wave again, but this time it is a bit easier because of the wave at a slower speed. Then the game mode will become a UFO mode, but there is an abundance of pink jump orbs needed to be mashed and clicked, then a red monstrous-like face will suddenly appear. * 56-60%: The game mode will become a triple-speed wave again, but this time it needs much more timing, mashing, and clicks. Then the player will transition to another mini dual wave section. This section is filled with slopes, which requires precise wave movements by the player. * 60-66%: This is arguably the hardest wave section by far. The player will transition as a normal dual wave where the player goes between slopes and then through a "monster" with spikes similar to the design from Clubstep. This section requires the player to mash the jump button as the space between the spikes is only three blocks. The player then turns into a mini-wave, with somewhat tight spaces that require precise clicks. * 66-74%: The player then transitions out of the dual and back into normal speed, making the rest of the wave section easier. The game-mode will then become a UFO section that requires mashing, then the wave mode again which again requires precision and timing. * 74-80%: The player will then transition to the final wave section where the player starts off as a normal 3x speed wave with the words "Almost...". The player will then enter a ship portal along with a gravity portal, which the player afterward must immediately hold the jump button to immediately go down into another wave portal with the blue gravity portal, which requires the player to keep holding the jump button to go above spikes on a slope. The player then continues as a wave section before the player enters a UFO portal, where the player must jump twice to enter a mini-portal along with a gravity portal, where the player must jump twice again to transition to a dual mini-wave section. * 80-92%: The player transitions to a dual mini-wave section, where the player must click very lightly to go above small slopes without crashing into another slope above /below the dual waves. The player then transitions across blue jump pads to a normal wave section at normal speed, with some false paths. The player then touches a half-speed portal for a very short time then touches a double speed portal, where the player enters a ball section for a short time then transitions to the very last wave section with the words "GOOOOO!!!" and some spamming. The player then enters a robot section for a second where the player must jump over a gap of spikes. * 92-100%: The player then enters the last cube section which is both slow and simple. The level ends as the player slides across blocks which shape out Knobbelboy's name along with the text "Thx for 1K Subs!", then the speed will change as the player goes on a blue jump pad and the words: "GG :D" can be seen. User Coins * User Coin 1: The first coin is at the first wave section, where the player must go down to an alternate path at 17%. * User Coin 2: At the first cube section, if the player hits an additional orb, the player will go to an upper path to get a key. Then at 47% at a ship section, if the player neglects to hit the orb inside the mini-portal, the player will instead teleport to an alternate area with the second user coin. * User Coin 3: At 7% in the ship transition, go to the above "slope", in which where a saw-blade will disappear instead of killing the player, which disappears along with part of the above slope, allowing the player to get a second key. Then at 95% in the final cube section, the player can use a hidden jump orb to land on a secret platform with the final coin. Trivia * The password for the level is 123059. * The level contains 25,948 objects. * It is a remake of Nine Circles. * This is one of the first Nine Circles remakes ever created in the 2.0 update. This was created before the introduction of Ultra Nine Circles remakes. * This level, Ultra Paracosm, and Paracosm Circles are the first Nine Circles levels to use a song by Xtrullor. * This is one of the Nine Circles levels to change color scheme during the wave segment, alongside levels like Bausha Vortex. * This level, The Realistic, Sharp Minor, and Antique Circles are the only rated Nine Circles levels with a UFO segment. ** However, the old version of Sonic Wave contained a mini UFO segment. * This level doesn't use the 1.4 angled blocks for the Nine Circles part, but rather 2.0 blocks. Walkthrough .|centre]] Gallery Crying Souls First Coin.png|The first coin of Crying Souls. Crying Souls Second Coin Key.png|The key to the second coin of Crying Souls. Crying Souls Second Coin.png|The second coin of Crying Souls. Crying Souls Third Coin Key.png|The key to the third coin of Crying Souls. Crying Souls Third Coin.png|The third and final coin of Crying Souls. Crying Souls Level Menu.png|The level menu of Crying Souls. References Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels